Rosie
by NerdyOwlLover
Summary: My dad tells me to stay away from him but we become best friends instead. My mum expects me to be the best like her. I also discover an ability that I have that can hurt everyone I love. My first year at Hogwarts is a mess. Written in the point of view of Ron and Hermione's daughter, Rosie. My first fanfic and I'm not that great at summaries. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi this is my first Fanfic I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter the genius named J.K. Rowling does. But I do own my characters.**

Chapter 1

I woke up with faint streams of light coming through my bedroom window. My dad was beside my bed. "Rosie, Rosie sweetie wake up you don't want to be late on your first day," He said "and you definitely don't want to be late for the Hogwarts Express."

"Like you and Uncle Harry?" I say in my sweetest voice recalling the memory Uncle Harry and dad like to tell on the eve of September 1st. When Uncle Harry and dad missed the Hogwarts express in their second year. Dad smiled and left me still lying in bed.

"Unnhhh" I groan as I get out of bed. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Nevvveeeeeeer!" My little brother comes running out of the bathroom semi-nude. I stepped out of the way just in time.

"HUGO RONALD WEASLY! GET BACK IN HERE NOW! WE WILL NOT LET YOU MAKE US LATE FOR YOUR SISTERS FIRST DAY!" Mum's voice came out of the bathroom like a tornado on a sunny day. She turns and sees me and said, "Oh hello darling." After a mumbled good morning I brush my teeth and go to my room.

As soon as I step in I see my little brother playing with his bug bites. "You know, "I say startling him. "First if you don't stop scratching those bug bites you'll get horrid scabs and second if you don't go and apologize, mum will use the summoning charm."

"She wouldn't."

"Do you want to test that theory?" I asked.

"_ACCIO—"  
_

"Coming mum!" Hugo yelled. I snickered under my breath. I wonder what Hogwarts is going to be like. I hear that Professor McGonagall is going to be a good headmistress. I  
know Professor Longbottom would be so much fun he came every Christmas with his wife, Hannah Longbottom and their son Vincent and daughter Jac which is short for Jacqueline.

"AHHHHH" I screamed as I slipped on of the stairs.

Luckily dad was at the bottom of the stairs and said, "_Wingardium Leviosa" _instantly I felt a tickling sensation but not before I felt my head hit one of the stairs. "Sorry sweetie." I told him it was fine it was just my klutziness kicking in. I went down stairs and put an ice pack on my head and made myself some breakfast. Hugo came barging into the room. He accidently hit the table and spilled all my cereal on me.

"Hugo look what you did these are my favorite pajamas you little prat!"

"Now, now Hugo say you're sorry and you do the same Rosie." Mum said as she walked into the room just hearing the end of our conversation.

"Sorry Rosie." said Hugo in his meek attempt at trying to sound sincere.

"Why do I have to say I'm sorry he's the one who spilled cereal on me?!" I say angrily. He is the one who made the mistake not me. I can't believe mum is making _me_ apologize.

"Still you do not call each other names."

"UGH! Fine I am sorry Hugo." At that I stomped back to my room. Mumbling under my breathe. "For you being such a little prat" I walk into my room and get dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. _Cute but sophisticated_. I think to myself. "Hello my sweet Red Lily" I chuckle at the joke that lies underneath her name. When I first got her I was having trouble thinking of a name for her. It was on my eleventh birthday and I asked Mum and Dad for an owl but instead I was surprised when they got me the most beautiful Phoenix ever. We walked into the pet store on Diagon Ally looking for an owl. While Mum and Dad were talking to the store owner I walked off to look at the owls.

All of a sudden I see a marvelous Phoenix landed on my shoulder and started nuzzling my hair and neck. I giggled slightly because it tickled. "OH MY!" Said the store owner unexpectedly. "She has the gift."

"What gift?" said me, Mum, and Dad at the same time.

"You see when a phoenix fist sees a person it has a gift to see into its past. Now a phoenix has a very amazing and complex personality almost exactly like a person. When a phoenix chooses a person it tries to find a person that has a perfect balance of some of its personality so that they can balance each other out. When the phoenix is born it has a dark side to it what its companion does is stops that dark side from growing in turn , considering how wise a phoenix is, it gives the human advice and brings a lifelong friend that no matter what will never turn on them," she said to our stunned faces. "And your daughter has been chosen."

"Wait how can a phoenix give me advice, it can't talk." I said confused.

"Well, a phoenix gifts its companion with two gift one is they can talk to each other and the second is, well let's hope you never find out the second." Said the shop owner.

"Wait, wait, wait let me get this straight so now I can talk to this phoenix?" I say incredulous. "So your telling me I can now talk to an animal."

"Pretty much although I would not consider a phoenix as just a simple 'animal' it is a very amazing creature." After that my parents figured a phoenix has chosen me so why wasn't that as good as an owl. They talked to professor McGonagall about me being able to bring her. It took some convincing but eventually she agreed.

That is when I was starting to have a problem finding a name for her. When my little cousin Lilly said I could name her Lilly Mum told me there was a flower named Red Lilly.  
"Ya, ya name her Red Lilly, Rose." Said Lilly enthusiastically.

_I very much like that name Rosie. _HOLY COW! _Are you my phoenix?_ I asked timidly. _ Yes I am. Now I very much like the name Red Lilly I think that is going to be my name. Now you can call me Red Lilly.  
_

"Okay. I think her name will be Red Lilly." I said and a look of pure appreciation and honor spread across Lilly's face.

Returning to the future I looked back at her. "ROSIE HURRY UP WE'RE LEAVING!" Shouted mum. I quickly told Red (Red Lilly's nickname) to get on my shoulder grabbed my trunk and Reds cage and went downstairs. In my mind I sang. And to Hogwarts we go to the tune of Wizards of Oz's yellow brick road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or It's characters all of that genius goes to Mrs. J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The car ride to the station was almost unbearable. Hugo started to tell dad to go back home because he forgot my wizard chess to play with when they got to Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's house after they dropped of me, Albus, and James. I told him that I had in my trunk because I was taking it to school. At that he started to cry and tell me it wasn't fair because he wanted to play and he didn't have his own. "But Rosie," he cried drawing out the o's and I's in my name

"But Hugo," I said back. "Okay it's my set of wizard chess and you can just use the family set."

"But the family set always yells at me and makes me feel bad." Said Hugo. I can't say that no, it doesn't because I know it does. It used to do the same thing to me until I got better.

"Well then that's just motive to do better." I said looking at him. "Now you can get better so that the family set will stop yelling at you."

"Doesn't James or Albus have a set." He said. Now he was grasping at a nonexistent string because he knows Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny won't let them bring their sets in fear they would either break them or spend all of their money on betting who could win.

"Hugo," said dad "It is Rosie's set and she can do what she wants with it as long as she doesn't break the rules." At that I smirked a triumphantly. Hugo pouted for the rest of the way there.

When we got to the train station dad parked the car (quite sloppily in my opinion) and we all got out the car and mum helped me get out my trunk. Red was sitting in her cage fuming. _ You know I don't like being trapped in this cage. It brings back bad memories. _I cringed slightly. When Red was young she was trapped and people tried to force her to cry because of her tears healing properties. _ Sorry Red. I promise as soon as we get on the train I will let you out but for right now mum is going to disguise you. I don't want people asking questions because I probably won't be able to answer them. Is that okay? _ I asked her tentatively. _ I guess. _ She replied.

At that I turned to mum and said that she was ready. Mom waved her wand said a spell I didn't recognize and disguised Red as a pigeon. Red looked indignant as she thought pigeons as the lowest form of birds and was so angry she gave me the silent treatment.

"Uuunnnhhh," I groan now everyone is against me. Hopefully Al won't be. As we walk into Kings cross we find platform 9 and 10.

"Mum were is platform nine and three quarters." Says Hugo.

"To get to platform nine and three quarters you have to run into the wall between nine and ten."

Mum looked slightly shocked and so did dad. "Rosie where did you learn that?" asked mum.

"Oh I did my research." I say blushing. I shouldn't have said anything mum is already bothering me about being the best in my class. Although she won't tell me directly because she isn't like that she drops hints and applies it.

After we make it through the wall I ask mum immediately if she can turn Red back to her original form. Mum muttered a spell that I didn't recognize and Red was back to her beautiful self. "I think I'm going to go put Red on the train. So people don't ask questions." I say as I walk towards the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh come back dear to say goodbye to everyone." Says mum

When I walk into the train I see many kids giving me weird looks. I quickly find an empty apartment and put Red in there. "Shoot!" I mutter to myself I forgot my trunk by mum, dad, and Hugo. _Sorry Red I have to go back and you have to stay in here. Are you okay with that?_ I ask tentatively. _I guess. What is up with you having to do these things I understand we are going to Hogwarts for our first time today but why can't anyone see me. I can understand the muggles but these people know about magic I mean they are witches and wizards._ Red continues to rant. Why can't she understand that people will be upset because we are only supposed to bring cats, toads, owls, or rats? They won't understand that it will hurt both of us if we are apart for an extended amount of time. Apparently Red was listening to my inner rant. _I now understand Rosie._ I breathe a sigh of relief.

When I found my family my mum had already found my Hogwarts robes. "Rosie before we see Uncle Harry and all of them why don't you go change into your robes?" I took the robes and went back to the train and got changed. When I walked out my mum exclaimed "Oh my don't you look pretty."

"Yep you finally look like the know it all you are." said Hugo only so I could hear it. He winced under my death glare.

While we were waiting I allowed my eyes to wonder. they stopped on a boy with hair so blonde it looked white and he had blue grey eyes. Behind him was a man that looked almost exactly like him except he had steel grey eyes. Next to the man was a pretty woman with brown hair and sky blue eyes. They looked familiar but I couldn't quite place where I had seen them. The boy looked nervous most people wouldn't see anything past his façade but I saw. It looked like he was nervous that he wasn't going to live up to his parents expectations. I knew this because Red taught me how to read faces a couple of months ago.

I snap back when I hear Al and James fighting. James has been teasing Al lately telling him that he was going to get in Slytherin and Al is taking him seriously.

"Hey Al."

"Hey Rosie."

Me and Al fell into a comfortable silence and I start to daydream of what house I will be in. My attention comes back when Dad says "Beat him in every test Rosie. Thank God you got your mothers smarts."

I heard my mum say something like don't start a fight before your even on the train but what dad said really snapped me back. "Okay but don't get too close Grandpa Weasley would kill you if you married a Pure Blood."

My mind started running a mile a minute. _Why would dad care if we became friends. He said he didn't have anything against Pure Bloods. Just like he didn't have anything against Muggle Borns. _ I vaguely remember saying goodbyes and stuff but I was really thinking about what can be so wrong with that boy that dad would go out of the way to tell me don't get close with him. As I walked onto the steps of the train Red seemed to beat me to it.

_HE'S A MALFOY! _

_Ouch Red. please don't scream it hurts. _But then what she said really started sinking in. That explains everything why they looked familiar and why dad doesn't like them. I made it my mission to be friends with him though and I'm going to keep that. this is going to be one long year.

* * *

**Ok this was a major filler but it will get interesting in the next couple of chapters. MWAHAHAHA but you shall have to wait.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don not own harry potter or any of its character J.K Rowling does**

**sorry it has taken so long I was away and Germany with no way to write for half the summer. But don't listen to me and my Petty excuses ON WITH THE STORRY!**

* * *

I walked onto the train and went back to the compartment Red was at. _Red do you know how to be friends with that Malfoy kid and not have my dad's head explode._

_Sorry Rosie. Your dad is too much of a hot head just by the thought he would explode. _

"Well your awfully helpful for someone who is _supposed_ to be the wisest creature on earth." At this Red just shrugged or at least it looked like she did.

"I'm sorry but is that a phoenix, and were you just talking to it?" asked a very pretty girl with Black straight hair and a heavy Irish accent.

"Ya she has some weird mind connection and they have conversations all the time." Al said. I didn't even notice he was there he must have come in when I was having my conversation with Red.

I blushed slightly because next to her was a boy, who looked to be her brother, staring at me weirdly. The girl gave me a strange face like '_what are you looking at?'_ then a look of dawning was on her face. She whipped around quickly to look at the boy behind her.

"LIAM! I thought I told you to bugger off!" said the girl.

"Well my dear sister you never specified a time in which I was to bugger off. So I decided on one, five minutes if you were curious, and it has been five minutes." He smirked as the girl looked furious with him. "Hello as I assume my sister has been so rude as to not introduce herself I'm Liam Sane and my lovely twin sister is-"

"Nicole Sane I prefer Nicky though." She said as she turned around and smiled at us. She spun around again to look at her brother. "Wipe that smirk off your face and stop acting prim and proper you know ma and pa would kill you if you start acting like grandmother and grandfather. This is why they didn't want you to go and spend the summer with them because grandmother and grandfather act so much better than everyone because they are purebloods!"

Al and I kept on going back and forth between the sibling fight. Most people would try and stop them and think that they hated each other. But Al and I knew that would only fuel the fire. So we just watched as Liam's façade of properness slipped of as he fought with Nicky. When they started to fight about private stuff they wouldn't want us to hear we were about to break it up when Red flew over and landed on Liam's shoulder.

His face was priceless as he looked at Red. She pecked is shoulder but then snuggled her head against it.

"I think she likes you but wants you to stop fighting. That right Red?" I asked her.

_Yes it is and she is nice too. _At this she hopped to Nicky's shoulder. In turn Nicky stroked her and stuck her tongue out at Liam because Red didn't peck her.

"Um well there is nowhere else to sit so can we sit in here?" Nicky asked shyly.

"Of course!" I say not even asking Al because I know he will say yes.

"Thanks mates." Said Liam.

We started talking and we learned that Liam and Nicky were from a small town in Ireland. About ten minutes later a boy with a hoodie on and the hood pulled up knocked on our compartment door. When we opened it he asked if he could sit in here since everywhere else was full. I looked at Al and he nodded then I looked at Liam and Nicky and they shrugged as if to say 'why not?'.

"Sure come on in." I say for all of us. He mumbled his thanks and sat down. He took off his hood to show that his hair was wet and shaggy coming a little over his eyes. His eyes where bluish grey and his hair was blonde. He looked familiar I just couldn't place where I saw him.

"Sorpius Malfoy?!" exclaimed Liam.

* * *

**Please review with your thoughts! **


End file.
